Many water-soluble polysaccharides, such as hyaluronic acid, contain hydroxyl groups or carboxyl groups and have a high viscosity due to a hydrogen bond formed between the groups (JP S63-57602 A). The high viscosity of the water-soluble polysaccharide may cause an unfavorable feeling of touch in pharmaceuticals for external use and cosmetics and may cause an unfavorable texture in pharmaceuticals for oral administration and foods. Therefore, a water-soluble polysaccharide having a water retention ability, less stickiness, and an excellent texture has been required.